New School, New Issues, and New Discoveries
by spashley08
Summary: This is about how Alice finds Bella after they both go to a brand new school and how Alice knows Bella is someone she can see herself with. But what happens when Bella feels the same way but then finds a love interest in this new mysterious guy. What wil


A/N I know my summary is kinda long but hey I figured I would give you some insight on what my mind is thinking.

Title- New School, New Issues, and New Discoveries

Characters- Alice/Bella(rated M for possibility of later chapters)

Summary- This is about how Alice finds Bella after they both go to a brand new school and how Alice knows Bella is someone she can see herself with. But what happens when Bella feels the same way but then finds a love interest in this new mysterious guy. What will Alice do to fight for the girl she fell in love with?

Chapter One: New School

Alice's POV

Well it's the start of a brand new year and a brand new school. "Damn I'm a junior and I'm like an underclassman again." I'm sitting on the bus by myself. "But then again I repeat this year over and over again every time we move cause of my family's secret." I don't really know anyone here. I was sitting on the bus thinking to myself and looking out the window when a soft voice asked me "Can I sit with you." I looked up to see the most beautiful girl ever. I nodded and she sat down and smiled at me. I smiled back and completely lost it in her beautiful eyes. I looked away to try and regain composure. I thought to myself "Her and me are both pretty lucky that I can't smell her scent or something bad may happen."

Bella's POV

August. The start of a new school year but at a new school. I've moved around so much that I lost count of how many schools I've actually been to. But my mom ended up in rehab and so I ended up in a new school in sophomore year that earned me a way into a school where I could be better educated for college. I got onto the bus and saw a girl starring out the window with a look on her face like she was hurting. But then again it's the first day of school and we all are hurting because summer is over. I asked her softly "Can I sit with you". She looked at me like she was going to faint. I sat down and smiled at her softly. She smiled back and I completely lost it in her beautiful smile. And by the looks of her she lost it in my eyes. She looked away and I did too. I wondered who this girl was but I wasn't sure how to tell her my name cause I was completely speechless.

APOV

I looked at her again and then softly spoke. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen". She looked up like she was getting ready to say the same thing or at least try to attempt to say it. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella". I smiled and then she smiled. I thought "Holy Shit what is it about her that is making me so attracted to her." I looked away again and she did too and then we didn't say anything from then on until we separated in the hall. Her going down the hall and me up the stairs. My first four periods were so boring but for some reason her face wouldn't leave my mind. When the bell rang for 5th period I walked slowly down the hall and saw her coming towards me. I could never forget that brown hair and brownish green eyes. I heard Edward in my mind and knew he was close by. "Watch what your wanting to do Alice, shes just a human" he said. I looked around and saw him down the hall behind Bella. "I'll be careful" I said to him. I realized then that she just met me at the door of my next class. I smiled and she smiled back before asking "Do you have this class too?" I replied half smiling but inside I was full of smiles. "Actually yes I do." Once she went inside I couldn't help but smile more and more. Slowly I followed her into the class and took a seat next to her.

BPOV

I heard a soft voice then say "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" and I looked up thinking how did she know what I wanted to say. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella" She then smiled at me and I smiled back. I thought "wow this girl really is something." She then smiled at me and I smiled back. After that she looked away so I did too that way I wouldn't stare at her and we didn't speak until we separated me going down the hall and her going up the stairs. I looked back when I knew she wasn't looking just to get a glimpse of her from behind. Not many people know this about me but I am a bisexual. I've had plenty of boyfriends and I love boys but there is something about girls that just turns me on. Now my first four periods were spent trying to pay attention to the back to school announcements from the teacher but she kept coming across my mind making me think that she's sitting through the same thing as me. I giggled alittle at this thought and the girl next to me looked at me but I just looked at her with a look of don't ask cause I'm not telling. The bell then rang to go to fifth period and I walked up the stairs and down the hall only to see the very thing that had me going crazy. The little shy black haired gold colored eyes girl looking at me like her whole world just lit up. Right when I reached my class she was standing next to me about to walk into my class, wait no way that she has the same class as me. She smiled at me and I smiled back while she asked "Do you have this class too?" She smiled a very sexy half smile at me and I replied with "Actually yes I do" I then walked into the class leaving her wanting more and more. It took her a few seconds to come in but she was right beside me before I knew it. I thought what can I do to get this girl's attention.


End file.
